Deadly Alliance
by shippo1060
Summary: When things go wrong and nobody knows how it happened. leads to a war between four villagesps. first story please give honest review


Okay everybody, this is my first fic and im a rookie writer, that doesn't mean I don't want criticism though. If you find something you don't like or something wrong, I wanna know about it. If you read, even if you have nothing spectacular to say, please review. I can't write this on my own. I need your opinions, inputs, and ideas. I may be a rookie but I can handle, and even encourage criticism. Now on with the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Where am I? It's to dark I can't see' Naruto thought

Suddenly Naruto saw small glowing lanterns. They started to slowly glide above the wet floor. Naruto was curios and started to slowly follow.

'What the hell is going on?'Naruto thought

His hands were shaking with cold sweat dripping down to the floor. He kept following the lanterns until he reached a gigantic room. All of the glowing lanterns shot out to

the wall and locked in place and the red glow went from dim to bright red.

Naruto looked around the room and saw large rusted bars like a cage.

And inside he saw the nine tailed fox with its eyes glowing red with fury.

"**Death will come to the village**" yelled kyuubi

"What?" inquired Naruto

Suddenly kyuubi lunged at the bars. The bars start to tear, then the fox jumped out.

But Naruto couldn't move. he was stuck in place. The fox took a swing at Naruto right

across the chest, Naruto screamed in pain. On his chest were four huge gashes, dripping with hot blood.

Naruto rose from his bed soaked in cold sweat.

"oh god it felt so real, but it was a dream."

Naruto felt a sharp pain in his gut. He looked down and saw the four huge gashes from the dream, his t-shirt was covered in blood.

Naruto jumped from his bed to the floor one hand covering his wound. The other opening his bedroom door. He sprinted down the hall with his head spinning. He stumbled to the floor only his free hand securing him. His blood rushing out of his wound. He ran down the street feeling light headed. He ran into the hokage's office and fell to the floor losing consciousness.

When Naruto awoke he was in the village hospital. His gut still stung in pain.

"Well I see you're awake, I'm glad your not dead" said Tsunade

"What the hell happened?" asked Naruto

"Watch your mouth you stupid brat!!!!!" yelled Tsunade

"Make me you old hag!!!!" replied Naruto

'stupid kids what a pain' thought Tsunade

"Naruto, you ran into my office with gashes across your chest, tell me what happened"

"Well I was in a room with kyuubi"

But before he could finish Tsunade had a stunned look on her face.

"You were in a room with the nine tailed fox?" asked Tsunade

"No, it was a dream. But it was a dream where I got these marks, and when I woke up I actually had the marks"

After Naruto finished the story Tsunade look more astonished than ever.

"what's wrong" inquired Naruto

"I have never heard of getting attacked in a dream, unless" replied Tsunade

"Unless what" said Naruto

Naruto was nervous and curios about what could've happened in his dream.

"Unless someone used a type of jutsu to take control of the fox and try to kill you"

"But who would want to kill me"

"That's the point. Who would want to, or even have the power and skill to do it"

They heard a knock at the door and before they even had time to respond the door swung open as Shikamaru and Neji came in.

"I better go" said Tsunade

"Bye you old bat" said Naruto

'Damn kids' thought Tsunade

"Naruto, I heard about your wound" said Neji

"Yeah the kyuubi tried to kill me in my dream; Tsunade thinks it was a shinobi

trying to kill me I my dream" explained Naruto "Wait, I think I know who it is." he calmly said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, I don't wanna continue if people don't want me to, so Im not writing a new chapter until I get a few reviews of people with constructive criticism. I don't want any reviews that say, 'cool' 'crap' 'lolz' or junk like that. I want ones that point out flaws, portray

their favorite parts, and give suggestions of what they think would help the story improve. Plz and thnx.


End file.
